Hollow bodies of relatively complex cross-sectional profiles are commonly shaped out of tubular blanks by a hydroforming process. In such a process, a tubular blank is placed between a pair of dies matching the desired shape of an end product, the dies are closed, and an internal hydraulic pressure is developed inside of the tubular blank to cause the tubular blank to take on the shape of the dies. Flanges are sometimes formed with the hollow bodies as part of the hydroforming process. In some cases, however, forming the flanges causes cracks or other leaks to the associated hollow bodies which in turn causes the hydroforming process to fail.